


Metal rings

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cousins, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pining, Thirsty Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwa has nipple piercings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kasamatsu Yukio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036674
Kudos: 52
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Metal rings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Piercings.  
> Day 1: Piercings.

The loud shirk Oikawa let out happened so suddenly it gained everyone else’s attention. The whole team stopped what they were doing in the locker room, and turned their head collectively towards their captain. Oikawa was staring at Iwaizumi with his mouth gaping, then after gaining back his composure, he shirked again.

”Iwa-chan, what the fuck?!”

”What is your problem, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, tired as he was about to change into his team jersey.

”Your freaking nipples!” Oikawa said, as if it would explain everything – and it did in a way.

”Oh!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa said at the same time, noticing the two glittering metal ring collected to their teammate’s nipples.

”I don’t understand what your problem it,” Iwaizumi said, shrugging. ”We both have gotten one with nii-san.”

”Nii-san?” Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa who shrugged, signing he had no idea who that was. It seemed Like Oikawa knew, though, because his eyes shone up.

”I have to connect Ki-chan after practice!” He mumbled, then was grabbed by the neck by his vice-captain.

”Don’t you dare make my nii-chan’s life harder, Shittykawa!” He growled in his ear, and Oikawa felt a shiver running down on his spine. 

He gulped, and nodded, so Iwaizumi let him go. He quickly changed, then left the locker room. After he’d left Kindaichi let out a dreamy sigh.

”Iwaizumi-san is so cool!”

Practice didn’t go as it should have. Due to the fact that Oikawa could see the piercings through Iwa-chan’s jersey, he was totally distracted. After the ten missed serves. Their coaches called him over.

”What’s wrong, Oikawa? Are you okay?” Irihata asked worriedly. Oikawa felt his neck heading up, having no idea what to say.

”He’s fucking horny,” Kyoutani said as he walked past them with a smirk.

”KyouKen-chan!” Oikawa squeaked, hiding his face in his hands. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Iwa-chan rolling his eyes before returning to dribbling. Coach Mizugochi groaned in exasperation, but Coach Irihata only laughed a bit, good-heartedly.

”It’s normal for teens to have such urges, but please, for the sake of the team, try to keep them at bay till the end of practice?” It was made as question, but Tooru could easily recognize an order by then.

”Yessir!” He said quickly, then trotted back on the court. He didn’t miss another serve that day.


End file.
